Liga Mistrzów
200px|thumb|Przegrana tylko 0:1 w Tallinie z "wielką Levadią" 200px|thumb|Na pocieszenie. Ale nie podniecaj się - rozgromili tylko klub z Izraela Liga Mistrzów – rozgrywki, w których grają 32 najlepsze kluby piłkarskie Europy. Polska drużyna wystąpiła tam aż raz na jakieś 20 lat. Rozgrywki dzielą się na fazę grupową (8 grup po 4 drużyny) i pucharową (zaczynając od 1/8 finału). Mecze możemy zobaczyć na Polsacie TVP 1. Ale powtarzam, nie spotkasz tam polskiej drużyny. Liga Mistrzów ma własny hymn, który nazywa się Kaszanka You are the champions. Początki pucharu sięgają 1956. Jako pierwszy wygrał Real Madryt i to on ma najwięcej zwycięstw. Klasy występujących tam klubów * Wielkie koksy - głównie Real Madryt, który wygrał 4 razy na 5 lat, a także FC Barcelona. *'Koksy tylko w lidze krajowej' - głównie PSG. W lidze niszczy wszystkich po kolei, a w Lidze Mistrzów nie potrafi przejść ćwierćfinału. *'Mistrzowie jednego sezonu' - przykłady to Chelsea Londyn i Steaua Bukareszt. Najpierw wygrywają rozgrywki, a w następnym sezonie nie potrafią nawet wyjść z grupy. *'Dawne marki' - przede wszystkim Manchester United i Arsenal Londyn. Chociaż kluby te ostatnio osiągnęły coś ładnych kilka lat temu, to i tak "fachowcy" zaliczają ich do faworytów. Czasami pokazują lwi pazur... Czasami. *'Byle do 1/8 finału' - słabsze kluby z 5 najlepszych lig. Ich celem jest wejście jakimś cudem do 1/8 finału. Przykłady to Schalke, Valencia i Real Sociedad. *'Zaskakujący' - chociaż pochodzą ze słabszych lig, a czasem wręcz z zadupia piłkarskiego, zaskakują wszystkich i niszczą wielkie potęgi. Przykłady to Legia WarszawaChciałoby się... APOEL Nikozja i Szachtar Donieck (on ma wręcz licencję na zaskakiwanie). *'Rozdawacze punktów' - biorą udział w tej zabawie tylko po to, żeby wielkie kluby mogły chociaż raz dać zagrać siódmemu składowi. Ich marzeniem jest wygranie chociaż jednego meczu. Przykłady to FC Nordsjælland i Dinamo Zagrzeb. Prestiż rozgrywek Wygranie Ligi Mistrzów dla większości trenerów jest najważniejszym osiągnięciem w karierzePo zwycięstwie w Lidze Mistrzów walczy się w Klubowych Mistrzostwach Świata, ale tam w sumie można przegrać tylko z reprezentantem Ameryki Północnej.. Z tego powodu czasami odpuszcza się ligę krajową, co najczęściej kończy się tym, że zazwyczaj nie tylko, nie ma zwycięstwa w Lidze Mistrzów, ale nawet kwalifikacji do tych rozgrywek za rok. Jednak i za pomniejsze sukcesy są duże pieniądze, o których polskie kluby mogą tylko pomarzyć. Ciekawostki * Polskie drużyny najdłużej czekają na awans do fazy grupowej z krajów, które miały kiedyś reprezentanta. A trzeba podkreślić, że do pozostałej części należą potęgi typu San Marino. * Od czasu zmiany nazwy z Pucharu Mistrzów na Ligę Mistrzów, nikt nie obronił tytułu. * W przeciwieństwie do większości rozgrywek, finał Ligi Mistrzów nigdy nie jest rozgrywany na dosyć nowym stadionie. Na dodatek kraj, w którym leży stadion, nie może należeć do zadupia piłkarskiegoChyba, że jest Grecją.. * Aż trzech Polaków grało kiedyś w wyjściowej jedenastce klubów, która zdobyła tytuł. Co prawda to będzie jakiś skrawek procenta ze wszystkich grających, ale powinniśmy być z tego dumni. Galeria Symbol Ligi Mistrzów.jpg|Symbol tych rozgrywek Próbne losowanie LM.jpg|Oto zdjęcie z PRÓBNEGO losowania 1/8 finału w jednym z sezonów. O dziwo zgadza się z prawdziwym! Puchar-ligi-mistrzow.jpg|O to tam walczą Liga Mistrzów